


【立克】半夜的电话

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	【立克】半夜的电话

“他昨天打电话吓我，我都不敢一个人睡。”

“真的齁？”

“对啊，然后我还拉着经纪人哥和我一起睡，轩轩陪我聊天聊到半夜三点。”

陈廷轩听着卞庆华在泰国场的fans meeting上说出这样一番话，又想到昨天“聊到半夜三点”的事，越想越觉得生气。

昨晚吴承洋突然说什么想吓一吓卞庆华，去卞庆华的卧室吓了一次还不够，还怂恿着陈廷轩打电话去吓第二次。

那陈廷轩能怎么办？作为优秀的网上冲浪少年，他自然是不会在晚上十一点就乖乖爬上床睡觉的，于是十二点钟时，他怀着忐忑又激动的心情给已经睡着的卞庆华打了个恐怖电话。

电话很快就被接通，想来卞庆华应该是被电话铃声给吵醒了，看都没有看来电的人是谁就把电话接了起来，应了一个带着慵懒语气的“喂？”

陈廷轩压低了自己的声音，装作很害怕的样子：“呜……哥哥，你有没有听到你床底下有什么声音？好吓人喔，我好害怕。”

“轩轩？”

卞庆华稍微清醒了些，他柔声哄着：“没听见，什么声音啊？乖，我在呢。”

“不是，哥哥，你往床底下看一看……我听到有水声，有什么东西掉在地上了……”

听见陈廷轩这么说，卞庆华心下一惊。虽然他真的很想去看看，但奈何他今晚被吴承洋和徐钧浩连轴吓，自己也是有些害怕的，但陈廷轩的声音还透过听筒传过来。

“哥哥，轩轩好怕……”

卞庆华，冷静。你是个男人，你不能怂。卞庆华深呼了一口气，下床去看的时候，脚忽然被什么给碰到了，吓得卞庆华尖叫着一把甩开，接着把灯“啪”的一下子打开。

在看清那不过是一只毛绒娃娃后，卞庆华松了一口气。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”

陈廷轩毫不留情的笑声从电话那头传来，卞庆华磨了磨牙，觉得陈廷轩是没被自己操够。

“轩轩？嗯？”

陈廷轩忽然心虚地干笑了一声：“呃，哥哥，没有声音吗？那我可能听错了嗯嗯……”

“陈、廷、轩，”卞庆华收拾了一下床铺后往房外走，“你、完、了。”

“嘟嘟嘟……”

电话被挂的声音清晰无比，卞庆华顺手把房门带上，没一会儿就在陈廷轩的房间门前站定。他抬起手来敲了敲房门：“陈廷轩，开门。”

小朋友的声音从房内传来：“不开！”

“不开？好，那你别后悔。”

卞庆华警告道，果然过了一会儿就听见房内传来窸窸窣窣的声音，小朋友趿拉着拖鞋来给他开门，脸上都写着委屈。

他觉得有些好笑，捏了捏陈廷轩柔软的脸颊，道：“我比较委屈吧？嗯？还打电话来吓我？”

“我错了……”

“错哪了？”

“不该打电话去吓你的。”

小朋友窝在他的怀里，声音闷闷的。

“那好，我被你吓到了，要申请补偿。”

“要什么补偿？”

“我今晚要在你这里睡。”

“啊？不太……啊可以可以。”

陈廷轩刚想拒绝，就看见卞庆华用一种皮笑肉不笑的表情看着自己，刚到嘴边的话临时又改了口。

但是……

睡觉就睡觉吧，为什么这么不老实？！陈廷轩忍无可忍，推了推压在他身上的卞庆华，低声道：“哥哥，我知道我不该半夜打电话吓你，你跑来我床上睡我也忍了，但你能从我身上下来吗？”

他悄悄地叹了一口气，卞庆华闻言俯下身子含住了陈廷轩的唇吮吸着，陈廷轩缩了缩身子，又往卞庆华的怀里缩了些。

“嗯、唔……哥哥，明天还有见面会……”

陈廷轩小声提醒道，卞庆华松开他的唇，在陈廷轩的锁骨处细细啃咬着：“没关系，我不在明显的地方留痕迹。”

“啊……”

混蛋！就不应该让他进门的！

陈廷轩痛苦地想着，卞庆华的手已经解开了他的睡衣扣子，从边缘滑了进去，指尖摩挲着陈廷轩胸前的乳头。这副身子已经很敏感了，陈廷轩忍不住挺起身子，把那颗红粒往卞庆华手里送。 

“哥哥……”

要做就快一点啊靠北！

卞庆华轻笑一声褪去他的睡裤，手往下探的同时，黏腻的吻也落在了陈廷轩的皮肤上，陈廷轩轻声呻吟着：“哥哥……快点……”

“那么急？”

卞庆华握住陈廷轩硬挺的性器撸动着，另一只手也没闲着，拿出一早准备好的润滑剂挤在手上便往后穴探去，挤进一只手指在陈廷轩的后穴内搅动着。

“轩轩，舒服吗？”

“啊……舒服，你快点…好难受…”

“别急，你今晚不乖喔。不乖的小孩就应该要受到惩罚。”

陈廷轩要哭了：“哥哥……我错了，轩轩下面好痒……”

他挺起身子把自己的硬挺往卞庆华手里送，第二根手指也探进了穴肉，紧紧地吸着卞庆华的手指，花心深处的瘙痒难耐，陈廷轩不自觉地扭了扭腰，渴求更大更烫的东西插进自己的身体里。

“错哪里了？”

“不应该……呜、吓哥哥……”

“知道错了没？”

卞庆华继续问着，指尖恶意地擦过陈廷轩的敏感点，引得陈廷轩急促地喘息起来。

“啊啊……知道了、哥哥，快点进来……不要手指……”

“想要？求我。”

卞庆华把手指抽出来，已经硬起的性器抵在穴口磨蹭着，但就是不进去。

“哥哥……求你，进来……”

“换一个称呼。”

陈廷轩咬了咬下唇，用腿去蹭卞庆华的腰：“老公……进来嘛……”

“乖。”

卞庆华柔声道，身下的动作却不似那么温柔，他挺身顶弄了进去，粗长的性器一下子充满了后穴，穴肉紧紧地吸着卞庆华的性器，不让他离开。

“啊……老公、动一动……”

卞庆华开始缓缓抽动起来，性器每一次都能顶到更深的地方，陈廷轩抓紧了床单，在房间里浪叫着：“嗯啊、老公好棒……好大……”

“舒服吗宝宝？”

“舒服……老公，再用力一点、嗯啊……”

卞庆华俯身去吻他，把陈廷轩的呻吟声都吞进肚子里，身下的动作不停加快，房间里不断传出陈廷轩的呻吟声和卞庆华的低喘。

“老公……啊啊不要、那里……哈……”

“慢点呜……老公、放过轩轩……”

“我知道错了，嗯啊……”

“那里不可以……老公……”

不得不说陈廷轩真的很会勾引人，尽管房间里已经开了空调，但仍有一些稀薄的汗水黏在卞庆华的身上，身下抽插的速度越来越快，囊袋打在陈廷轩的屁股上发出沉重的声音，陈廷轩已经被快感弄得头昏眼晕。

“老公……到了……”

卞庆华一下子顶到花心深处，陈廷轩惊叫着被插射了。高潮让陈廷轩不自觉地缩紧了后穴，卞庆华被夹得差点射出来。

“老公、轩轩要你的东西……射给我……”

卞庆华快速地顶弄了几十下，低吼着在陈廷轩的体内释放。陈廷轩靠在卞庆华的怀里喘息着，回过神来去看手机上的时间才发现已经半夜三点了。

“都是你！害我那么晚才睡！”

陈廷轩不满地控诉道，卞庆华轻笑一声把他抱起来。

“可是你不是也很享受吗？”

一丝红晕爬上陈廷轩的耳尖，他害羞得把自己整个人都埋在了卞庆华的怀里：“禽兽……快点啦，我要洗澡睡觉。”

“好好好。”

FIN.


End file.
